10 Song Drabbles
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: The 10 song drabbles inspired by MyOwnWorstCritic! Some will suck...Jisbon!


_**The 10 song drabbles from my iPod on shuffle, that are up REALLY behind everyone else's, because I'm in Yellowstone and have no internet access. **_

_**I own nothing, not even this idea, which was inspired by Amber-MyOwnWorstCritic. **_

_Photograph by_ _Nickelback_

Lisbon sighed as she slipped the photo album back into her desk drawer. It had all the pictures in it that she looked at only after a tough case, when she needed some cheering up. The pictures ranged from ones of her and her mother when she was a toddler, to her and her brothers as teenagers, to now at office functions. There were a few of the whole unit, smiling during luncheons, or at Christmas parties. Her two favorites though, were in frames in the same drawer. The oldest one was of her and her whole family before her mom died, they were all smiling. One of the few happy moments she remembers from her childhood. The other, of her and Jane at this year's Christmas party, kissing under the mistletoe. She really should watch Cho whenever he has a camera.

Lisbon leaned back in her chair and smiled, she felt better already.

_Sober by Pink_

Jane braced his hands on his knees as another wave of nausea washed over him. He was sitting on a curb outside a bar, drunk off his ass. After he finished throwing up, he felt a cool hand wrap itself around his arm, thinking it was the alcohol making him hallucinate, he ignored it. But when the hand became two hands that were slowly pulling him up to his feet, he cracked his eyes open and saw Lisbon's face.

"It's been," Jane started, but Lisbon cut him off, "I know, Jane."

She helped him to her car and then to her apartment, where she wordlessly tucked him into her bed and set a glass of water and some aspirin by his, technically her, bedside.

The next morning, Jane groggily stumbled out of her bedroom to find Lisbon leaning against the counter, making coffee.

"Sorry I ruined your plans last night."

"I didn't have any plans, Jane." Lisbon admitted as she poured the coffee into a mug and handed it to him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I called you, huh?" Jane said after taking a sip of coffee.

"You didn't call. I knew it was five years ago today, so I drove to almost every bar to find you."

_Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 _

"Please?" Jane whined to Lisbon, who vehemently shook her head and dug her heels into the ground further.

"Jane, NO. I am absolutely NOT doing it."

Jane crossed his arms, "God woman, you tackle men twice your size but you won't do this for me?"

"I had bad experiences when I was younger." Lisbon placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me do it." Jane threatened as he took a step towards her.

"Jane, I swear to God if you do it, I'll shoot you." Lisbon warned as she took a step back from the blonde consultant.

Jane didn't respond, just bent down and scooped his boss up in his arms, her protests short-lived.

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked, his arms holding Lisbon above the ground.

"Not at the moment." Lisbon gritted out as she attempted to get free once more.

Jane smirked as he carried her over to the horse and placed her into the saddle.

_1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's_

"Lisbon…" Jane began nervously as he entered her office, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets.

"What did you do?" Lisbon asked as if she were addressing a small child.

Jane grinned sheepishly, "I blew up a car."

"You what?!" Lisbon stood up quickly, causing her head to spin. Jane was at her side instantly, wrapping his arms around her to steady her.

"Don't think that gets you out of trouble." Lisbon retorted to her boyfriend of six months.

"I love you?" Jane tried.

"I like you." Lisbon smiled sweetly at him. "But that still doesn't get you out of trouble."

"Oh well." Jane turned to leave her office when her voice made him turn around.

"I love you too."

_I'm Yours by Jason Mraz_

Lisbon angrily drummed her fingers on the counter of the dresser in the hotel room she was currently sitting in. On the TV screen in front of her, she watched Jane, undercover, flirt with a woman they suspected was marrying and killing men for their money. It was irritating her to no end to watch her fiancé flirt with another woman.

The next night, after they got the woman to confess, Lisbon was sitting in her office, filling out reports when her door opened. Assuming it was Jane, Lisbon kept typing on her computer. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and yank her out of her chair.

"Ja-" Lisbon started to protest, but when Jane pressed his lips against hers and laid her out on the floor of her office, all thoughts left her mind.

After having sex on her office floor, something Lisbon never thought she would do, Jane turned to her in the dark and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about me leaving. I'm right where I want to be."

_Breathe by Anna Nalick_

Lisbon groaned as her phone rang. She was getting ready to go to sleep for God's sake.

"Lisbon."

"_Boss?"_ Lisbon sat up, Van Pelt never called her unless it was an emergency.

"What's wrong, Van Pelt?"

"_Jane and Rigsby got drunk and are at my house, proclaiming their love for us." _

Lisbon stifled a laugh, "I'll be there in a minute."

Twenty minutes later, Lisbon entered Grace's apartment to find Rigsby passed out on the couch, and Jane passed out on the floor. Grace looked like she was about ready to have a panic attack.

"Grace, take a deep breath. They're just drunk." Lisbon placed her hands on the younger agent's shoulders and pushed her back into a chair.

"Tomorrow is going to be so awkward." Grace murmured through her hands.

_How You Remind Me by Nickelback_

Jane ran his hands through Lisbon's hair as they made out in the back of her car. It was really juvenile of them to do this, but Jane had just nearly died, again. This time had been a closer call than most, and Lisbon had been really worked up about it.

"Shhh…." Jane murmured against her neck as he felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please stop almost dying." Lisbon begged against his mouth.

Jane smirked as he pulled back, "If I get to do this every time I almost die, I'm going to do it every day."

Lisbon smiled as she tugged her shirt off.

"This is why I like having guns pointed at me." Jane whispered as he pulled her closer.

_Poker Face by Lady GaGa_

Lisbon kept her face unreadable as Jane circled around her desk. He was most certainly NOT going to read her thoughts today. Mainly because the way his shirt clung to his body really turned her on. She was such a high school girl when she was around him.

"Lisbon, I'm having trouble here, care to help?" Jane asked as he spread his palm out on her upper thigh.

"You're pretty damn close." Lisbon mumbled as she removed his hand. A smile spread across Jane's face as he registered her words.

He leaned forward and kissed her, relishing the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"I read your mind!" Jane whispered against her lips once they had broken apart.

_Savin' Me by Nickelback_

Jane fingered the pill bottle in his hand. Five years. He had gone five years without his wife and daughter. That was a long time. He knows he should move on, but it's hard. He loved them more than life itself.

He took another gulp from the flask of alcohol next to him. He twirled the orange bottle through his fingers, listening to the pills colliding in the plastic enclosure.

The phone rang, pulling him away from his suicidal thoughts. Maybe if he lets it ring, whoever it is will go away. Jane swallows another gulp of alcohol.

The phone continued ringing three more times until Jane finally answered it to stop his head from pounding anymore than it already is.

"_Jane? Are you alright?" _ Lisbon's voice floats through the receiver and Jane throws the bottle of pills as hard as he can against the damn smiley face.

_18 Days by Saving Abel_

Lisbon had her seat belt unclipped before the taxi pulled up in the nearly vacant parking lot of the CBI building. She had been in LA for a conference, and now she was home.

Throughout the trip, all she could think of was the last time she and Jane had kissed, made love, hugged, and slept with his arms anchored around her waist. She had a feeling Jane would be here for her homecoming, even on a Sunday morning when practically no one worked.

As she threw the door open, she felt a pair of arms pull her free of the faux-leather taxi seat and twirl her around.

Lisbon pressed her lips against Jane's and smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

_**Good or terrible?**_


End file.
